Animal Inside of Me
by Datfangirl
Summary: "I'm scared Dean" Whispered Sam into his shoulder Dean wrapped his arms around his not-so-little little brother and said "You and me both kid, but you know we'll figure this out, we always do." Gen- Werewolf!Sam
1. Bitten

Dean motioned quietly to Sam to follow him as they trekked through the cool, damp woods. Sam nodded and soundlessly moved behind him. Both carried flashlights, the yellow beams casting long shadows in the dark. Under normal circumstances, they wouldn't ever go hunting in the woods at night, but based on Sam's research the creature had only been spotted in the dark. For almost two hours they had walked in the woods, and the only sound they had heard was the crunching of leaves under their boots _sounds like someone eating potato chips_ Dean thought absentmindedly. It didn't occur to him until an hour after that, that it was too quiet. There were no chirping crickets, no sounds of life whatsoever… almost as if the entire forest was holding it's breath…like it was afraid. Dean stopped at this realization, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Sam bumped into him.

"Why'd you stop?" Sam whispered

Dean looked around nervously, "You hear that Sam?"

"Hear what?…Oh" Sam's expression changed when he realized what Dean was getting at.

For a few moments all they heard was each other's soft breathing, then everything went wrong. A low growl was heard from somewhere in the shadow, flashlights forgotten, Sam and Dean trained their guns to the underbrush. Suddenly Sam had the air knocked out of him as a humanoid shape crashed into his side. The momentum from the tackle cause both Sam and the creature to tumble down the slope. When they landed near the bottom Dean's calls were drowned out by the growling of the lupine figure. Somehow, it had gotten the better of Sam and landed on top.

Its fanged mouth clamped down ferociously on Sam's side, just above his hipbone. Sam screamed in pain as the creature-wolf thing sunk its fangs even deeper, his blood roaring in his ears. Abruptly, the creature stiffened on top of him and took off running. Sam laid there panting harshly while attempting to staunch the blood flow with both hands pressed to the burning wound.

When Dean heard his brothers anguished scream, he skid down the slippery slope and placed a badly aimed shot at the creatures back. Though probably not fatal, the shot had the intended effect- the wounded creature ran for it. All thoughts of the monster aside, Dean rushed to Sam's side, dropping to his knees. Dread crept in when Sam didn't try to sit up immediately and instead curled into himself.

"Sammy talk to me what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Dean said, trying to conceal his worry.

"I-it bit me Dean. I think it was a werewolf, a different kind than we usually hunt" Sam moaned after a few moments.

That was enough to confirm Dean's fears. He knew the rules, you get bitten by a werewolf then you put a silver bullet in your heart, he had grown up with them. Dean felt a sudden rush of anger, why was it always Sam who was tortured in life? First their mother, then Jessica and finally the goddamned visions? The poor kid has had enough… and deep down Dean knew he could _never_ kill his brother, werewolf or not.

Sam gasped in pain as Dean hauled him to his feet. His vision blurred in and out as he felt his own arm being maneuvered over Dean's broad shoulders. Blood kept oozing from the wound in his side, which felt like it had been injected with acid. Dean took nearly all of his brother's weight, listening intently to the harsh breathing. By the time they had reached the top of the hill they were both panting from exhaustion.

"Come on Sammy, just a little longer and we can get you cleaned up" Dean breathed.

All he got in response was a choked sob and more harsh breathing. Sam knew he couldn't just get 'cleaned up' and everything would be okay again. He knew he had to die. The burning in his side was spreading slowly like a building inferno. He leaned heavily on Dean, as he always had, and focused all of his energy on not throwing up.

When they finally reached the Impala Sam was shaking and sweaty, so sweaty in fact that his two layers of shirts were nearly soaked through under his jacket. Dean helped Sam lean on the car for support while he fumbled for the keys. Dean unlocked the car and grabbed Sam's elbow to help lower him down into the seat. He grimaced when the motion jarred his injury. Nausea welled up within him, and this time he was sure he couldn't fight it off.

Dean was halfway around the car when he heard the sound of Sam emptying his his lunch onto the dirt road, or at least he hoped it was the dirt road and not his precious car. He sighed and walked back around to Sam. He watched with concern as a thin inky black liquid spilled out of Sam's mouth and splattered on the ground. Even after there was nothing left in his stomach to come up he kept dry heaving painfully for several minutes. He felt a cool, soothing hand on the back of his sweaty neck as he breathed heavily.

"You done?" Dean asked, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Yeah I think so" Sam rasped back, wincing at the roughness in his voice.

"Good because if you yak in my car I'll kill ya" Dean warned attempting to lighten the mood. He made his way around the car again and started it up. That was when he really looked at Sam. With his sweaty hair matted to his face, harsh breathing, and inky black residue still staining his lips, he looked like a complete mess.

"Come on tiger let's get you home" Dean said as they pulled out of the parking lot. He glared as they passed the 'Linwood Park' sign and pushed his fears down, if this kind of werewolf was different than what they usually hunt, maybe Sam could get through this. It was a night he was willing to forget.


	2. Fever

Dean practically carried and extremely dizzy Sam into the motel room and laid him out on the bed. Sam groaned when Dean lifted his shirt to examine the injury, the bleeding had almost slowed to a stop at this point and he saw no point in putting stitches in.

"Sam take off your shirt so we can get that bandaged up" Dean insisted when he saw Sam close his eyes.

Sam grunted in response and slowly sat up. He struggled out of his bloodstained flannel and pulled his t-shirt over his head. They landed on the dirty floor with a wet slap. Dean instructed Sam to lie down on the bed, while he gathered all of the necessary tools from the Winchester first aid kit. Sam watched warily as Dean pulled out a bottle of whiskey and uncapped it.

"Sorry Sammy but this is gonna hurt" Dean apologized in advance as he began to pour it over the wound.

Sam cried out and arched his back off the bed when the whiskey ran into his wounded side causing the searing pain to rise a few notches. He wanted desperately to curl into himself and cover the wound with his hands but years of training and self control allowed him to stay where he was.

After making sure every puncture in Sam's skin had been drenched in whiskey Dean took a clean white cloth from the bathroom and carefully wiped the wound. He inspected it more closely, the punctures were set in a perfect arch, distinctly human, but they were deep enough to tell Dean that they were made by sharp canines, distinctly not human. Dean took a deep steadying breath and began to cover it with a thick layer of gauze. Once he was done he noticed Sam staring at him.

"What?" Dean asked nervously

"You know what we have to do tomorrow right?" Sam asked sadly. His haunted eyes met Dean's to try and make him understand.

"No Sam, that's a last resort, I'm not killing you and I'm not gonna let you kill anyone either."

"Dad always said-" Sam began before Dean cut him off.

"Screw what Dad says he's not here right now! And besides, you said that this was a different kind of werewolf right? So maybe you won't have to kill humans to survive! The important thing is that we don't know for sure!" Dean shouted angrily. _How could Sam think he could kill him?_

"Ok fine! But if I ever hurt anyone I'm pulling the trigger myself!" Sam shouted back. His breathing still rapid and uneven.

"Fine" Dean bit back

Dean went into the bathroom to clean up, but Sam didn't even bother, he just stripped down to his underwear and crawled under the covers. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be a long day.

Dean walked out of the steamy room expecting to see Sam impatiently waiting for his turn, but instead was met with the sight of Sam peacefully sleeping under the covers. Dean noticed the sheen of sweat on Sam's forehead and walked over to gently place a hand on his little brother's head. His reflexes made him want to recoil from the heat he felt there. It only took a moment for panic to set in, Dean knew that fevers of over 105 degrees could cause brain damage.

"Sam wake up" Dean panicked while shaking his brother, injuries forgotten.

"Ah-h" Sam groaned when he felt his wound being jostled. Why was Dean waking him up, and more importantly, why was he so scared?

"Sam we gotta bring down your fever man, you're burning up." Dean explained, looking slightly calmer.

Sam sighed and flopped back into a more comfortable position when he realized two things; 1. his stomach felt like a had drank a bucket full of cold water and 2. He was suddenly very sure that water wasn't staying down.

Realizing he didn't have the strength to get up Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and moaned "Dean m'gonna be sick"

Dean mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "oh shit" before rapidly whipping his head around looking for the wastebasket. Spotting it near the bathroom he practically dove for it and brought it back to Sam just in time. Sam heaved as soon as he knew the wastebasket was under his chin, the cold black fluid spewed into it. Sam retched painfully over and over again and more kept coming up, which was odd because He hadn't drank anything except a bottle of water that entire day. He wondered where it was coming from distractedly while his stomach was busy truing to turn itself inside out. The heaves stopped when the wastebasket was about three quarters full definitely _not_ normal. He sat there hunched over the basket breathing heavily, he spat into it one more time before looking up at Dean.

Dean looked into those pleading eyes of his little brother, that were begging him for an explanation that he didn't have. He moved the wastebasket to the corner of the room quickly gazing at the murky black contents and turned back to Sam.

"I don't know man, I think we should call Bobby" Dean stated.

Sam nodded, closing his eyes, the bout of vomiting had exhausted him completely. He lied down again folding his hands protectively over his abdomen, almost too tired to care. He heard bits and pieces of Dean's conversation with Bobby.

"Bitten… I don't know looked like a werewolf… yellow eyes not blue…He just threw up like an entire bucket of black water…Yes I'm fucking worried…okay…alright just call me if you find anything…bye" Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair and turned his attention back to Sam, who was hazily staring back at him.

"What does Bobby think?" Sam rasped.

"He says he might've heard about it before and that he's gonna try to find the book he read it in" Dean replied. "How are you feeling, you know, besides nauseous?" he said eyeing the inky black liquid again.

"Sweaty" Sam replied honestly

"Yeah I can see that, I meant the bite ya idiot" Dean answered sarcastically.

Sam's brow furrowed as if he were confused "The-oh" He slowly peeled back the gauze and tape, anticipating it to pull at the wound painfully, and was surprised when it didn't hurt. He peeled back the entire bandage at once only to find a pink scar where the bite had been a few hours before,dried blood still crusted on.

"Uh…Dean?" Sam said in a higher pitched voice than normal.

"Holy shit..How the-" Dean began shocked as he stared at the newly healed skin. Suddenly Dean's cell rang. He hurried over to answer it.

"Bobby?…Yeah we're about four hours out…ok…we'll see you soon" Dean sighed as he hung up the phone, slamming it down on the table forcefully.

"Dean what's going on? What'd he say?"

"We're going to Bobby's he thinks he found something" He answered, shuffling around the room packing up both his and Sam's things messily into their duffles. Sam nodded, looking slightly more optimistic and began to help Dean pack up. He felt better than he did before and was ready to sort this whole thing out, and hopefully get some answers. Secretly, Sam feared that his only option would be to put a silver bullet in his heart, but he was willing if he had to.


	3. Calm before the storm

Hello viewers! I should have done this earlier, but I didn't so here goes; This is au (obviously) it takes place during season one back when Sammy was all innocent and cute still and the brothers were still friends. (I know you miss it too). I don't know how far this story will progress, but I am going to try and get to devil's trap, so long as I don't get writers block I should have no problem completing this story seeing as I have plenty of time on my hands with summer coming. Also reviews and follows are much appreciated! I love constructive criticism, and the follows encourage me to keep going even when I do have writers block. Ok thats it, thank you and enjoy the new chapter!

Four hours later the sun was just rising as they pulled into Bobby's salvage yard. Sam's complexion had improved greatly, _though he was still sweating like a goddamned pig_ Dean noted silently. Sam met his eyes with a look of apprehension, he didn't need words to explain, Dean could read Sam like a book.

"It's gonna be okay Sam, remember what I said, as long as I'm around nothing bad's gonna happen to you" Dean comforted sincerely.

Sam looked down for a few moments and nodded "Yeah, I know" he said said softly.

They made their way to Bobby's front door and it opened before they had a chance to knock. Both boys were greeted with a splash of holy water in the face. Bobby eyes the two, especially Sam, and when he was sure neither were Demons he stepped aside to let them in.

"Sorry, can't be too careful" he said sheepishly.

Both Sam and Dean nodded knowingly. "So what did you find?" Sam asked.

"Well, theres some good news and some bad news" Bobby replied in a regretful tone.

"Okay whats the bad news?" Dean asked as Bobby led them into his study area.

"Well, Sam is definitely a werewolf, and there ain't a cure for that" Bobby replied forlornly "But, the kind of werewolf ain't the kind we're used to hunting and that comes with it's own set of advantages and disadvantages, but basically, it sounds like this is the kind of curse you can live with." he continued optimistically.

"So no silver bullets?" Sam dared to hope.

"Not if you can learn to control it" Bobby answered honestly, looking into Sam's puppy eyes.

"See theres several accounts in this book of werewolves whose transformations aren't completely dependent on the lunar schedule. They can bring the change on at will, and not be completely animal while they do it. Of course there's more of the opposite, you know, completely insane, bloodthirsty killers… Also there's no mention of needing to eat human hearts to survive. So there's that." He finished again looking at both boys to gauge their reactions.

Sam let out a long exhale "okay so does it say anything about the transformation? The side effects?"

Bobby hesitated before saying "Well you're not gonna like it"

Sam answered with a bitter smile "I don't think I'll like any part of this Bobby"

"Yeah. Well here goes; Bloodlust, enhanced wolf-like senses, instinctual pack mentality…It says that the process of becoming a werewolf will either kill you or turn you." He offered.

"Well thankfully there's none of that yet…"

After that they all sat around in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Sam closed his eyes rapidly swallowing before excusing himself to go be sick in the bathroom. Dean glanced at Bobby helplessly at a loss for what to do, Bobby merely shrugged. After a few minutes of tense silence Sam still hadn't returned, and Dean was getting concerned.

"I'm gonna go check on him" Dean said finally, striding to the door. He knocked tentatively "Sam, you alive in there?"

"I'm okay" he croaked after a few moments, his voice completely wrecked.

"Can I come in?" Dean asked.

"Door's open" Sam said quietly

Dean briefly wondered if that was meant to be an invitation or not, but pushed that aside when he realized he didn't care. He pushed open the door to see his younger brother looking pale and sweaty and sick, slumped against the wall. He met Sam's red eyes and his resolve crumbled. He sat down on the cold floor next to his brother and slid an arm over his shoulder, like he used to when they were younger. Sam sniffed softly and gently laid his head on Dean's shoulder. They sat like that for a few hours. Dean felt Sam's shoulders hitch every so often accompanied with sniffling, but he didn't say anything, there was no need for words between them to understand each other.

Eventually Dean shifted, signaling that he was ready to get up. Sam stood after him not meeting his eyes.

"How do you feel, you done being sick?" Dean queried, eyeing Sam carefully.

"God I hope so…" Sam said

"Good, because your breath fucking stinks" Dean teased with a little smile.

Sam laughed with a bright smile that was not marred even slightly by the black residue on his teeth and lips.

It was late morning when they had decided to take a short nap before they had to prepare for the night. Just before they settled into bed, Sam uttered a soft "Thanks Dean"

"No problem little bro"


	4. Hungry as a Wolf

Sorry for the late update! This one is a little longer than the others so enjoy- reviews are appreciated- like a lot haha

Sam awoke to the sound of a slow, steady heartbeat. He laid there for several minutes, assuming it was his own when he suddenly realized that there was another heartbeat in the room. He jolted awake at that realization. Sam looked wildly around as his senses were all assaulted at once. His eyesight sharpened, every minute detail caught his eye, even the dust floating around the ceiling. He could hear his own heartbeat, which thankful was easy enough to tune out, and Dean's heartbeat from across the room. And finally he could smell everything. The bitter scent of freshly brewed coffee, the overall musty scent of Bobby's home, and the delicious scent that was essentially Dean. He was consumed by the last scent for a second, his senses all muted from the overpowering hunger that he felt. He jolted again when he came back to himself, the weird cannibalistic hunger simmering just below the surface.

Dean turned over in bed and opened his eyes to see his little brother with an odd look on his face.

"What?" He said sleepily

The look quickly slipped from Sam's face. "N-nothing…just hungry is all" he stammered.

"Well then let's get you something to eat" Dean said with a little smile, pushing the odd stare to the back of his mind.

Sam stood up and mechanically walked into the kitchen, keeping his distance from Dean. He was breaking out into a cold sweat and his stomach growled loudly.

"Well someone's hungry, you had me worried that you were gonna yak again for a minute" Dean commented.

Sam made no comment back as he rifled through the cabinets searching for something to soothe his sudden ravenous appetite. However, everything looked unappetizing. He quickly shut the cabinets and moved on to the fridge. The only meat he found there was uncooked bacon and eggs, so he took them out. He couldn't stop himself, he tore open the packet of bacon and took a strip out. The rational human part of his mind warned him against the threat of salmonella, but the ever growing wolfish part of his mind knew that he couldn't get it now. So he tipped his head back and dropped the strip of bacon into his mouth, chewed-barely, and swallowed it down. The beast inside begged for more.

Dean, who had been watching the whole thing with a mixture of fascination and horror, spoke up "Sam what the hell are you doing? You're going to get sick again!"

He made to grab for the packet of bacon, but Sam stepped defensively in front of it as a low growl erupted from deep in his chest, he bared his teeth like a predator.

Dean backed away and put both his hands up as he looked at Sam with wide eyes.

Same seemed to snap out of it at the look of fear on his brother's face. "Uh—"

"Sam what the hell was that?"

"I-I don't know! It just came out of me…like instinct"

"Well tell it to calm down and maybe share the bacon…"

"Sorry" Sam mumbled as he divided the pack in half.

Sam cracked two eggs into a glass and brought the raw half of the bacon back to a seat at the table. He downed the eggs in the glass with one swallow, and then began to savagely tear at the raw bacon with his hands and teeth. He finished the bacon after a minute or two and the beast inside had become slightly more tolerable, though he still felt almost as ravenous as before.

Sam looked up to see both Bobby and Dean staring at him in shock. He self consciously swiped at his mouth and pushed the styrofoam package away. Bobby seemed to get over his shock first.

He shook his head and spoke "Well I spoke to a friend of mine and he told me a few things; only those born with the curse can pass it on, and that those bitten have a harder time controlling their instincts, also as Sam here just demonstrated werewolves need a steady diet of raw meat, especially around the full moon."

"Great" sighed Dean.

He wrung his hands for a moment before continuing "So you're saying wolf boy here, is gonna be munching on raw meat for the rest of his life or he'll _starve_?"

"Seems like it" said Bobby in a matter of fact tone.

"Guy's hey, I'm still here and- and I'm actually still hungry, like really_ really_ hungry. So if you don't mind I'd like to get to the grocery store soon or I might just chew off my own arm"

Dean almost laughed until he realized that Sam was serious. He raised his eyebrows and let out a breath.

"It's okay Sammy we'll get you what you need, let's go"

Bobby watched as the brothers quickly left, Sam practically dragging Dean out the door, and shook his head. What had they gotten themselves into?

—

They returned to Bobby's house half an hour later, Sam with two full grocery bags in hand. Sam brushed past Bobby and Dean as he walked in setting down the bags and pulling a plastic wrapped piece of steak out. He ripped it open and began savagely tearing into it with his teeth. When he was done with the bloody, red meat he lapped at the blood that had gathered in the bottom of the container.

Dean watched the extremely disturbing sight in front of him, Bobby had left the room to go talk to one of his contacts about Sam's new appetite. He was frozen in shock, he didn't know what to make of his little brother at the moment and it scared him more than he would ever admit. Mostly, because he knew that the worst had not yet come.

Sam started on the next steak, which he ate more civilly. He felt the hunger pangs lessen into something manageable, the savage bloodlust he felt before had decreased. He bit into the red, raw meat and closed his eyes, savoring the taste and texture. A few minutes later he was finished with the second piece. That was when he looked at Dean. Not only was his brother looking a bit green, he was staring at him with a mixture of horror and disgust, like he would a monster. Sam felt burning shame creep up. He looked away and quickly strode past Dean scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Sam"

Sam turned around to face Dean. The expression on his brother's face reminded Sam of all of the times when Dean had called him a "freak" or a "nerd" and had tried to apologize after, but there was something else there, hidden. Could it be fear?

"I'm sorry…It's just a lot to take in" said Dean.

"…Yeah. It is." said Sam finally.

Dean appeared to be thinking for a few minutes, and when he looked back up all traces of fear were gone.

"Guess the raw meat diet is part of being a werewolf then?" Joked Dean with a half smile,

"Guess so" muttered Sam, who was fighting to keep a smile off his face, his brothers smile was contagious, the way it could light a room. At least for Sam it always did.

Dean was startled when Sam moved towards him, to hug him.

"I'm scared Dean" he whispered into Dean's shoulder.

Dean wrapped his arms around his not-so-little little brother and said "You and me both kid, but you know we'll figure this out we always do."

Dean let the hug last a few more seconds, cherishing the moment before he loosened his grip on Sam and said "okay you've officially used up your chick-flick moment quota for the day"

Sam reluctantly let go and nodded, seemingly unable to speak at the moment.

Bobby stood in the doorway, a soft smile on his face. He knew then that the boys would get through this, he was absolutely sure if it.


	5. The shift andDeer?

A/N: sorry for the late update, this is a long one, it's about Sammy's first time as a werewolf! Hope you like it! Also please please review! just say anything I don't care if it's a guest review or not, I just really like to see new reviews when I check up on this story, anyways enjoy loves!

The sun began to set around seven, casting an orange glow on the surrounding woods. Bobby, Sam and Dean had worked feverishly throughout the remainder of the day setting up a circular perimeter of mountain ash wood within the woods. According to Bobby's friend, the type of werewolf Sam had become would not be able to cross the mile wide perimeter they had set. Bobby and Dean had thought it best to let Sam hunt animals in a natural habitat rather than chain him up like a dog. Dean secretly hoped that the werewolf would recognize him as family, as pack, and gain control earlier on.

Sam stood inside the mountain ash barrier, he knew it would work because every instinct he had was telling him to stay away from it. He first looked at Dean, then Bobby, then the moon which was becoming more and more visible with every passing minute. All three men had lapsed into silence while waiting for the inevitable. Sam looked at Dean again, who quirked the corner of his mouth, just a little bit, a ghost of the cocky re-assuring smirk he always wore. Sam smirked back, one cheek dimpling. He couldn't help but feel as though he were about to loose a part of himself tonight. Forever.

Sam felt the change begin to come on. He started sweating bullets, his heart raced. Then came the pain. "Dean I-It's happening" He panted.

Dean watched Sam fall to his knees panting and sweating. He gasped in pain as he felt the agonizing change begin to occur. Sam tore off his shirt because suddenly the heat was too much, he couldn't take it. He continued to breathe harsh uneven breaths and wondered at what point exactly he would loose his mind.

"First times the worst boy, just concentrate on gettin' through tonight" Bobby encouraged as firmly as he could.

Sam knew he should just give in and let the change happen, but he couldn't help but hold on to his humanity for as long as possible. He was on the lying on the ground at this point, shaking far to much to stand, when his pain level skyrocketed to what had to be the most severe agony he had ever felt.

Dean was unable to look away from his little brother, writhing and screaming, as his ribs visibly shifted and expanded under his skin. Grotesque snapping, popping, and squelching sounds came from Sam's body as his bone and tissue rearranged itself to a more beastly frame.

"De-ean" Sam sobbed "kill me- _please_, m- make it stop" His voice had taken on a raspy quality, as tears ran down his face.

Dean had to suppress every instinct he had to cross the wooden border and help his little brother. He had never seen Sam in such pain before, he raked his hands roughly over his scalp as a few tears of his own spilled over his eyes.

"You're okay Sammy, it'll be over soon" Dean tried.

Bobby was frustrated with the lack of knowledge he had on the subject. He felt absolutely useless standing and watching the youngest Winchester in so much pain.

Sam's eyes suddenly brightened to a dazzling amber, canines lengthened and sharpened, and sideburns now reaching under his cheekbones outlined his face. His entire face took on a more canine quality, a low raspy growl resonated in Sam's chest as the change finally completed. His chest and torso were now wider and more v-shaped, and additional muscle rippled over his entire body. He slowly stood and glared up at Dean. All traces of Sam were gone from the familiar face. His lips pulled back in a growl as he eyed Dean.

Dean lowered himself to a crouched position and lowered his eyes to make himself unthreatening. He spoke in a low voice "Sammy it's me, Dean, it's okay just remember who you are"

Sam seemed confused by his actions, he too lowered in a crouch and slowly stalked over to the wooden barrier. He scented the air curiously moving as close to the barrier as he dared. Dean slowly pulled out a raw steak from a plastic container, as soon as Sam detected the scent of fresh meat he began snarling like a wild animal, his clawed hands attempting to reach out to snatch it from Dean's hands. Dean tossed the meat behind a few feet away, Sam got to it quickly and tore into it with his teeth, he didn't seem to mind that there was dirt stuck to it because he ate that too. Sam suddenly gazed into the woods, nose twitching, and licked his lips. Without warning he took off running gracefully on all fours, more gracefully than any human body should be able to run that way. His clawed hands and feet tore up clumps of dirt and grass behind him as he ran.

"Wheres he going?" Dean asked, alarmed.

"Relax, he probably smelled a deer or somethin'" Bobby said.

"Should we follow him?" Deam wondered aloud

"Well you can, but you better be careful boy" Bobby replied pressing a gun into Dean's hands.

Dean locked eyes and nodded "Yeah, definitely"

Dean took off running, following the path of torn dirt. He kept the safety on his gun as he ran, eventually coming to a clearing where Sam sat hunched over a dead deer. He must have sensed Dean's presence because his head snapped up suddenly. He growled low and threatening, bloodied face contorting into a vicious snarl.

Dean's heart hammered in his chest. He cautiously lowered himself to the ground with unthreatening body language and dropped his gun. Dean prayed that this wasn't a stupid move. "Sammy" he said quietly, looking just over Sam's head so as not to challenge his dominance.

Sam stopped growling and cocked his head to the side. He scented the air again and slowly lumbered over to Dean, cautious and low to the ground. Dean was glad that Sam had seemingly decided that he wasn't threat, but he knew that could change instantly with one wrong move. Sam sat back on his haunches about ten feet away, sniffing curiously at the air.

Dean didn't know what else to do so he talked; "Sammy it's me, Dean, your big brother? I know you're all wolfed out right now, but I was hoping maybe you would recognize my voice. You're a pain in the ass you know that? Getting yourself bit, you make me worry about you. I always worry though, it's kind of my job. It's also my job to protect you from stuff like this and you know what? I failed. I'm sorry I just— I don't know man"

Dean was quiet for a while after that, wrapped up in his own emotions. He glanced up again to see Sam return to his kill and resume eating, though he kept his eyes on Dean nearly the entire time.

Dean fought the urge to gag as Sam began to polish off every bit of meat on the deer, including the organs and muscle tissue. Almost two hours later Sam was finished with his meal, and ready to hunt again judging by the way he licked his lips and took off running. By the time he had caught up with Sam he was already tearing into another smaller deer. Again, Dean kept his distance and lowered himself to a sitting position.

"It's okay Sammy, it's just me. You can trust me" Dean said softly, with a little grin.

Another few hours later left Dean wondering where it all went. Sam's hunger should have been satisfied hours ago, though his stomach looked a little puffy. Dean supposed it was just his werewolf metabolism kicking in. Later on after a few hours of careless wandering Sam seemed to grow tired. He yawned, tongue outstretched, like an animal. He curled up on the opposite side of the clearing of Dean under a tree. He kept his eyes locked on his brother, unsure if he could allow himself to fall asleep in his presence or not.

When the sun began to rise Dean was exhausted and nearly drifting off into sleep, or at least he was until he heard a pained whine. He abandoned all precaution and ran to the other side of the clearing where his brother was struggling through the painful transformation once again. It was shorter, changing back, it only took about ten minutes. The pained wolf-like noises eventually morphed to human grunts and moans.

When the change was finally over, Sam lay on the ground panting, eyes closed. Dean crouched down next to him.

"Sam?"

Sam slowly blinked his eyes open. Cracked, bloody lips parted "Dean? What happened?"

Sam felt the panic building when he smelt blood all around him, though it wasn't a scent he recognized, something was off about it.

"Sammy it's okay you did great. No one got hurt… except maybe a few deer…"

Sam let his head drop back to the ground, completely spent. He could live with killing a few deer every month if it meant sparing the lives of people. He winced as he sat up, his sweaty body aching from every muscle. He felt a hand at his back helping him sit up.

"Thanks… Man I hurt" He coughed out a laugh, but stopped when it made his abdominal muscles quiver with pain.

Sam placed a hand over his abdomen, breathing shallowly from the hurt.

"Think you can walk? We're close to where we started" Dean asked offering a hand.

"Yeah" Said Sam, who took the offered hand gratefully

Dean hefted Sam up and brought his arm over his shoulders and tucked an arm around his waist.

Together they walked back to the mountain ash barrier, Sam relying on Dean for support. When they got there Bobby was waiting for them. His eyes widened in shock at the amount of blood smeared on Sam.

Before Bobby could say anything Dean interjected "Apparently wolf-boy here has a taste for Deer" with a cocky smile.

Bobby seemed to recover from his shock fairly quickly "Well that's better than human hearts ain't it?"

Sam looked down in shame. "Well I'm going to get cleaned up" he said when they reached the house.

"No complaints here, you smell like a wet dog" Dean teased.

"Shut up jerk" Sam retorted

"Anything for you, bitch" Dean smiled

Sam smiled back, feeling better already.

A/N: Awww they so cute! Anyway I was thinking of doing some fanart for this, any ideas?


End file.
